Roadblock to Hell, Detour to Heaven
by KennyG
Summary: The summary is a lot more enticing than the title. This is a 'what-if' fic. What if Dahlia met a young man one year before her first crime? What if that boy managed to bring out the good in her? Good-DahliaxOC. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple.


**Road-Block to Hell, Detour to Heaven**

This a 'what-if' fic in Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations. Basically this takes place one year before Dahlia Hawthorne commits her first crime. Her mind and soul is beginning to tread on the path to Hell until one day a new neighbor boy moves in and soon gets involved in helping her troublesome life by becoming her first friend. It's a Good DahliaxOC fic. Don't like it, don't read it.

Enjoy. Oh, and I don't own the Phoenix Wright series. It belongs to Capcom. Oneshot

A thirteen-year-old Dahlia Hawthorne was crying herself to sleep due to her father's abuse which left her bruised, swollen marks on her arms. When she went off to school, she would wear a sweater even if it wasn't cold. Most of the kids thought she was weird and made hurtful comments about her. But the worst part of it all was the fact that her father had forcibly separated her from her twin sister, Iris. How she missed playing with her. She often wondered if she was doing alright in the Fey Manor.

She sniffed back a few tears. She then looked up into the sky and prayed.

'_God… I know I don't ask for much, but please… please, all I want is for things look up for me. I want to be with my sister again, I want to get away from my father and lastly… I want a friend.'_

After her silent prayer to God she fell asleep.

The next morning, Dahlia begrudgingly woke up. She didn't want to go to school, but if she protested even once, that meant more severe beatings from daddy dearest.

She ate breakfast and changed into her casual skirt and shirt but with a sweater on top.

When she arrived to her classroom she immediately saw couple of students whispering something bad about her. She walked slowly to the end of the class and sat in the empty desks area.

The teacher began to speak.

"Class today we have a new student who moved here a week ago. So please welcome him with open arms."

The door slid open to reveal a raven-haired, blue-eyed boy with a beaming smile. He had a sort of happy-go-lucky aura around him. He wore white t-shirt with an electric guitar on the front, blue long-pants and black and brown sneakers.

He flashed a grin and a peace sign.

The teacher pointed to where he could sit. "You may take your seat next to… Miss Hawthorne in the back."

Dahlia saw the boy heading her way and took the seat on her left.

Said boy turned to face his classmate. He smiled. "Hiya, my name's James Evans. What's yours?"

Dahlia blushed in when he addressed her before responding. "I-I'm Dahlia. Dahlia Hawthorne."

James chuckled. "Looks like we're gonna be classmates from now on."

She couldn't explain it, but Dahlia felt her cheeks heat up and her heart pound faster.

During lunch time Dahlia sat alone as usual, that is until 3 boys with mischief on their minds came by.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little weirdo. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he said.

Dahlia ignored them hoping they would go away. But she was wrong. Instead the other two boys grabbed her and the middle one pulled out some scissors.

"I wonder how people will look at you with most of your hair gone?" he implied smugly.

Dahlia struggled but she wasn't strong enough. She shouted protests before a hand clamped over her mouth. Tears stung her eyes as she saw the scissors approaching her closer and closer.

Then another voice rang out.

"Hey morons!! Leave her alone!!!"

They all turned to see the new teen student, James standing before them with a stern look on his face.

The boy with the scissors chuckled. "Huh. A hero huh?" he then gestured the other two goons to let Dahlia go and attack James.

To everyone's surprise James took them down with two judo-kicks upside the head.

The boy started to panic and rushed at James with scissors in his hands. Dahlia looked away.

She then heard the sound of a thud. The boy who was going to cut her hair was on the floor with a shoe-print on his left cheek.

Suddenly the principal came into the cafeteria asking what was going on. James, being the new student, told the principal of how they were bullying Dahlia but he stopped them. One of the students vouched for him to verify the scene that took place. Later on during the day, the bullies received expulsion while the one who attacked James with the scissors was expelled.

After school James offered to walk Dahlia home. She shyly agreed.

When they got to her home they were welcomed by Dahlia's older sister, Valerie Hawthorne.

Dahlia smiled; at least she knew that at least her sister looked out for her on her behalf. But then she noticed he short hair was hiding a small but noticeable bruise.

'_Father must have struck her.'_

Immediately she felt her sister hug her. "Dahlia, I received a phone call from the principal about how three bullies tried to hurt you, are you alright?"

Dahlia nodded. Valerie looked next to her to see James. "Oh, who's your friend?"

James did a salute. "James Evans, ma'am."

Valerie invited him to dinner and they all had an enlightening conversation. James even told a joke or two.

But the fun ended when Dahlia's father came in drunk. The bottle in his right hand still had a bit of beer leftover.

He glared at the boy. "You didn't tell me we had company." he said in a gruff voice.

Valerie introduced him to James, but he couldn't care less.

"So this is Dahlia's doin' huh?" he slurred.

Dahlia panicked at the tone in his voice. She knew what it meant for her.

"Come here girl."

She timidly went up to him.

"Look at me." he ordered.

She did just that and was rewarded with a smack to her face. Valerie tried to stop him only to get smashed on the head with the bottle.

But the father wasn't done there. He turned back to Dahlia who was cowering to a corner. He began to unbuckle his pants.

James eyes widened. He overcame the shock of what happened and stepped in to deliver a strong kick to the man's head.

The man stumbled and fell back. Then James had him in a sleeper hold.

"Dahlia, call the police and an ambulance, tell them what's going on!"

The red-head shakily nodded and went to dial 911.

(Aftermath, 3 hours later)

The ambulance took Valerie to the hospital while the police hauled off the abusive parent.

James saw no sign of Dahlia until he saw a glimpse of her slumped down near the refrigerator.

He approached her calmly. "Dahlia." He spoke softly.

She glanced up. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "J-James, I-I…" she was interrupted when she became enveloped in a warm hug.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm just real glad you're safe."

Dahlia couldn't take it anymore and broke down into James shoulder. She let out everything she held in ever since this family's tribulations.

Afterwards, James pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her to dry her tears.

"Feel better?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Then a police officer walked in and explained the situation to them.

It had taken a day for Valerie to get better. Luckily the blow to the head was only a superficial wound.

That day, Valerie was consulted by the social services agency to ask her how to deal with the situation.

Then she had an idea that would resolve the whole situation.

(At the Fey Manor)

Iris Hawthorne answered a knock at the door only to reveal her twin.

At the first sight of each other, they said nothing for a few seconds. Then came the tears and the hugging.

The Hawthorne twins were reunited once again. They refused to let go of each other for even a second.

A plump but happy Bikini was watching on with smile of content as did James and Valerie.

Dahlia was silently thanking God a million times over for granting her wish.

Things certainly started to look up.

The day after when Dahlia and Valerie were now currently settled in the Fey estate there was another knock on the door.

Dahlia answered the door and to her surprise it was James.

"James, w-what brings you here?" she stuttered.

James chuckled uncomfortably as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well…" he was pushed aside as a taller, older man in a doctor's uniform took his place. His specs gleamed in delight.

"Sooooo….. this must be the young girl that won my son's heart! Tell me young lady, what's your name?"

Dahlia blinked in confusion before James jumped him and gave him a headlock.

"Damnit Dad!! Don't do this in front of me!!!"

Dahlia got worried as she witnessed the father and son get into a scuffle. The father won and planted his foot on top of his defeated son's solar plexus. He pumped his arms victoriously.

James tilted his head to Dahlia and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Don't worry Dollie. My old man and me get into this sort thing all the time." he reassured the fretting girl.

The man later introduced himself to the Feys and Hawthornes as Dr. Cranston Evans world renowned scientist and physician.

Over time, Dahlia and James became very good friends but they also had a crush on each other though they wouldn't admit. Yet.

Dahlia had gotten to catch up with her twin as well as Valerie. And she also managed to find friendship with the older Fey sibling, Mia Fey and her little sister, Maya Fey.

Bikini and Misty Fey watched on in interest at the relationships developing and smiled to see that all was well.

Especially since Misty was expecting another new little Fey sibling.

5 years passed and Dahlia grew to be a lovely young woman as well as her sister. If it weren't for the hair color, no one would be able to tell them apart. She managed to get over her past troubles thanks to James and her family. She came out of her shell and became a kind-hearted woman.

James grew into a strong young man with a strange sense of humor. But nonetheless, it made everyone especially Dahlia laugh.

Speaking of which, their relationship blossomed over time; they became friends to best friends to close friends.

One day Dahlia was lying under a large, shady tree relaxing in her white dress and umbrella.

Suddenly she got startled by a familiar face hanging upside-down.

"J-James!" exclaimed a surprised Dahlia. Her face then contorted into a cute pout. "Don't do that. You know I can't tell where you're hiding."

James grinned and plopped a seat next to his crush.

"Sorry Dollie."

Dahlia couldn't help but giggle at James' antics. They always made her smile.

The next couple of minutes were a calm silence as both James and Dahlia enjoyed the serenity of nature.

It was there James asked an important question that would take their relationship further.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked.

Dahlia gasped slightly. That question took her completely by surprise.

She blushed as she turned to face the anticipating look on James face. Then she smiled.

"Sure."

They went from casual dates to lunch and dinner dates. On one particular date, James took Dahlia to glens to see the shooting stars.

James decided it was time to tell her how he felt.

"Dollie." he began. She tore her gaze off the stars and was face to face with her crush.

"We've been the best of friends since we were 13 and since then, we've been practically inseparable. I'm glad to have gotten to know you these past years. You're kind, beautiful, and honest. So there's something I have to tell you."

The both of them were blushing as now came the pivotal point in their relationship.

"Dahlia… I love you."

He scrunched his eyes together as he waited for her response. Instead he heard her sniffling. His eyes snapped open to see tears streaming down her porcelain face.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Dollie, please don't cry. Did I do something wrong?" he panicked.

His response was a loving hug. Dahlia looked up and James saw that she was crying but they were tears of mirth.

Dahlia took this opportunity and pressed her lips against his.

James was surprised at first but then he succumbed to his feelings and went with it.

It was slow and sweet kiss, but they both enjoyed it.

Thereafter, Dahlia rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

James grinned in content and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

Things were definitely looking up for them.

A few months later, everyone decided to go to the beach.

Iris and Dahlia were conversing about their boyfriends, James and Iris' new squeeze, Nick but he was also known as Phoenix Wright, attorney-in-training.

Right now the two of them were making drawings in the sand. Phoenix made a sand-portrait of Iris while James made a heart-shape with the initials 'D+J 4evr'

James and Phoenix were rewarded with smothering kisses from their respectable girls.

Valerie was 7 months pregnant with her husband's child and soon a little Hawthorne will be expected.

2 months later, 3 new patients had to be taken in for treatment in the hospital. 1 was Valerie when she went into labor the other two were James and Valerie's husband for having broken hands.

But afterwards the sounds of a wailing newborn could be heard; a newborn baby girl.

The baby was named Jessica Hawthorne.

James was still in pain due to his broken appendage so Dahlia comforted him and lightly kissed his hand which proceeded to turn into a full snuggling.

On one particular date, James got on his knees and said those four little words to Dahlia.

"Will you marry me?"

Her response was a tearful 'yes' and smooches all over his face.

The wedding took place in a chapel. James was in a tuxedo while Dahlia wore a beautiful wedding dress. James asked Phoenix to be the best-man and he humbly obliged.

Everyone including the Fey family was there; The newlyweds also took note of how Mia was being awfully close to a taller Hispanic man, Diego Armando, who was currently drinking a cup of coffee in one hand and holding Mia in another.

The minute they both said 'I do' they kissed to seal the deal.

Then came the thought of where to spend the honeymoon.

James and Dahlia were currently enjoying the tropical paradise in Hawaii.

They partied till they dropped and made their way back to their guest suite.

It was there that they shared a night of passion they would never forget.

After their love-making, Dahlia laid on James while they were both panting and exhausted from it.

"Yo-You were really good." Dahlia breathed out.

James kissed her hair. "You too Dollie."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

In just a couple of weeks upon their return home, Dahlia announced she was pregnant, which left James speechless at first but then he picked her up and twirled her around.

Nine months later…

"JAMES!!! I'M GOING TO NEUTER YOU!!!!!" Dahlia screamed at the top of her lungs.

James was having a hard time keeping a smiling face as she was currently crushing his right hand.

So he kissed her forehead and whispered comforting words to calm her down.

"I see the head!" said the doctor.

After one final push, another wailing newborn came into the world.

"It's a healthy baby boy." the doctor said cheerfully.

After cleaning the baby up they wrapped it in a blue cloth and handed it to Dahlia.

Dahlia was holding her child. It had black hair like his father but he also had his mother's eyes.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy." she spoke in a soft voice as tears went down her face.

James shed a few tears too as he sat next to his wife as they looked on at their gurgling bundle of joy.

He grinned as he wiped the tears away. "Hiya son, I'm your daddy."

After a week and a half Dahlia was well enough to walk and was holding their newly-named baby, Luke Hawthorne Evans.

"We're home." James called out as they entered the Fey estate.

Immediately all the females were all over the little boy; making coochie-cooing noises and whatnot.

Iris and Phoenix also made two important announcements. They were getting married and Phoenix got a job as an attorney.

Everyone cheered and celebrated the blessings concerning the newborn additions to the family, another soon-to-be wedded couple and Phoenix's dream being realized.

Things couldn't be better for them. Then on one particular day, life's challenges will come back to disturb that happiness.

It was 2:00 in the morning when Dahlia heard her baby cry. She noticed James was still asleep so she kissed his cheek and went to check up on her child.

She entered the nursery where she spotted Luke's and Jessica's respectable cribs. Luke was fussing and crying.

She picked him up and rocked him gently.

"Shhhh… hush now my little one, don't cry. You'll wake your cousin." She spoke softly. She eyed her niece's crib; Jessica was whining a bit as she heard her crying cousin.

Dahlia felt a tug on her nightgown, specifically her chest area.

She smiled knowingly. "Okay my baby." and she let her straps slide down her sides revealing her breasts.

She began to feed her child which made him stop crying completely.

After feeding, she hummed a lullaby to Luke. It worked as the baby's eyes fluttered to close.

Dahlia placed him in his crib and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight baby, mommy loves you."

When she made her way back to her husband, she saw he had a playful fake pout on his face.

"What?" she giggled.

"I think I might be jealous of him trying to hog the attention."

Dahlia laughed at his playfulness and went over to kiss him goodnight.

"I love you James."

James smiled in return. "I love you too, Dollie."

Morning came and everyone was enjoying a nice breakfast. Phoenix and Diego came by to join them.

Pearl Fey was next to Dahlia as she noticed her holding Luke.

Dahlia noticed the curious little 5-year-old. "Would you like to see Luke." she asked.

Pearl nodded furiously.

Dahlia showed her the sleeping baby with a pacifier in his mouth.

Pearl giggled. "How cute."

The baby started to wake up and it's blue eyes shown in the light.

The first thing Luke saw was his red-haired mother. He squealed and gurgled before saying his first word. "Mama."

Dahlia looked surprised and James fell over his seat.

Dahlia smiled. "Sweetie, Luke said his first word."

James got up and zoomed over to his wife's side.

"I heard it, I can't believe it!" James began to spaz out.

"This is great Dollie, now our son will be able to say 'Dada', and he'll be able to walk and he'll…"

A familiar voice rang out. "He'll be spending time with his dear old Grandpa!!"

James' happiness turned to dread as he heard his dad's voice.

Cranston took one look at his grandson and scurried over to Dahlia's side.

The baby looked up at his grinning grandpa and reached out to grab his nose.

James shook his head then had an idea.

"How 'bout we all go out somewhere nice, my treat."

Mia interrupted him. "Sorry James, I'd love to, but I've got to take care of some paperwork at the company."

Later that night James accompanied Diego to get something from her office.

But what they hadn't counted on was the conversation they caught at her office.

"And now Miss Fey, I must ask another favor of you." spoke an middle-aged man.

"What is it?"

The voice had a sinister tone laced with it. "Your eternal silence."

Diego heard enough. He barged in and tackled a man in a light purple suit from behind, making the assailant drop whatever item he was holding dropped to the floor.

The man pulled a gun out of his pocket and tried to aim it at Diego but misfired and a painful grunt was heard. Finally Diego had the man pinned.

"You alright, Kitten?" he said.

Mia nodded shakily. "I'm fine thanks to you and James." She looked over when she saw James lying on the floor, a small pool of blood was pouring from his side.

"James!" Mia cried and then she called the police and an ambulance.

She then made another call to Phoenix and Maya.

At the estate, Dahlia got worried. She was expecting James to return home an hour ago but he never came.

The door slammed open to reveal a panicking Phoenix and Maya.

Iris went over to him. "Feenie, what's wrong?"

Phoenix went over to Dahlia and breathed before speaking. "James is at the hospital. He's been shot."

Dahlia clasped her hand over her mouth. _'No'_

At the hospital, the whole gang arrived, worried for James' condition.

They were currently in the waiting room when the doctor appeared with a solemn look on his face.

Dahlia was the first to ask about her husband's condition.

The doctor sighed. "The bullet is millimeters away from his heart. Removing the bullet is nearly impossible. I'm sorry."

Dahlia was already crying at that point. Iris tried to comfort her but to no avail.

Then the doors burst open revealing Cranston with a surprisingly serious face.

"My son's not dead yet so quit saying it like he is, you jackass amateur."

"D-Dr. Evans!!"

Cranston kneeled down to the crying wife. "It's okay. I'm going to see my son through this. I'm not a famous doctor for nothing."

Dahlia looked up at James' father. "Please, save him."

Cranston nodded. "I will."

After an hour, Cranston came out with a passive look.

At first there was an uncomfortable silence until Cranston grinned. "He's going to be okay."

Dahlia collapsed to the floor as she wept happily.

Afterwards Dahlia was the first and only visitor to James while the rest went home. She sat at his bedside as he rested. His breathing was slow and steady.

Cranston came in. "Dahlia, maybe you should head home."

She shook her head and slid her hand into James'.

"I'm not going until James' wakes up."

Cranston chuckled softly. "I'll tell the nurse to setup the guest-bed."

Dahlia smiled gratefully at her father-in-law. "Thank you."

Two days had passed and the assailant Redd White was arrested and convicted of attempted murder of two people.

By night, James woke up.

He looked over his surroundings. _'I'm in a hospital.'_ he thought.

James heard the door open and there stood his shell-shocked wife. Her chocolate brown eyes were red and puffy from crying.

She didn't waste any time and embraced her husband.

James returned the embrace and stroked her back.

"It's okay Dollie. I'm alive."

She snuggled as close to him as possible.

James was well enough to leave the hospital and was welcomed in open arms by the rest of the gang. And lived his life to the fullest; being a great father and husband.

As they went to bed they said 'I love you' to each other Dahlia made James promise something to her.

"James." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me."

He gave her a final kiss before whispering his reply. "Never, my love."

Dahlia couldn't imagine life without her husband and child. She began to wonder if she hadn't met James, what would have become of her. She wouldn't have been reunited with her twin sister, or live the life she was living now, maybe it would be completely opposite to who she was now.

She laughed at the idea of her being evil. It couldn't happen, could it?

Well it didn't matter. She was here, she was happy, her prayers had been answered and lastly… she had been loved and was able to give that same amount of love back.

Things couldn't be better for Dahlia Hawthorne and James Evans.

Done! This is my first one-shot. Don't ask me why I wrote this, okay? Soooo anyway, please review and remember, **I WILL NOT TOLERATE HARSH CRITICISM!!!!**

Okay? Good.


End file.
